User talk:Eightyfour-onesevenfive
Old Stuff User talk:Eightyfour-onesevenfive/archive Armor Images Where in the game do you take your armor scresnshots? :Most of them are taken with PvP chars on the Isle of the Nameless, as the light there is almost perfectly clean white. Some I also took in the Traveler's Vale right outside of Yak's Bend, that's where I mostly go with PvE chars. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 03:37, 6 June 2006 (CDT) "new" bosses w/elites Hey, just wanted to tell you that I found two bosses that we didn't even have listed here. Both are in Lornar's Pass and at least one has an elite (which is why I'm bothering you with this). They are Erzek Runebreaker (definately has an elite, saw him use it) and Tonfor Copperblood (think he has an elite, see Talk:Tonfor Copperblood). I do have screenshots of where I found them in the area that I can upload for you, but I don't pretend to have the photoshop skills to make a good looking map like you do. Let me know if you want the screenshots, and good work on the elite maps. --Rainith 19:03, 20 February 2006 (CST) :Yeah, Lornar's Pass... probably the worst charted area in the game, as far as bosses are concerned. I know there are quite a few bosses there, but I don't have any idea how I can pull it off to get reliable spawn locations for them. That would require me to clear out the whole area multiple times. I certainly won't find enough players to do that and working my way up with henches from Camp Rankor will take ages. :-/ :Thanks for the info about the bosses. Yes, I'd like the screenshots. I won't make maps from them right away, but maybe one day I'll get some research done in Lornar's Pass and then any additional data is very much welcomed. :) --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 02:16, 21 February 2006 (CST) ::I started from Deldrimor War Camp and fought my way up there with henches, as long as your region has favor it is actually pretty easy, died a couple of times in Dreadnaught's as I was running thru there, but just got rid of the DP at the temple of Grenth in Lornar's. Sure it cost me 3-5 plat (I didn't really keep track) to clear the area, but I was able to add a couple of new bosses and capture an elite I was looking for. ::Would you prefer I email you the screens or just upload them here? If I upload them, you better save them quick as some folks love to look through the unused images page and mark any that aren't used for deletion. I may do this a couple of more times to try to see if these guys share their spawning points and if I can find any other bosses, but that will probably be a week or so away. --Rainith 10:47, 21 February 2006 (CST) :::Actually, I did exactly the same thing yesterday, too (of course I couldn't bear it... :D), and went to Lornar's from the War Camp, using henches. But it does literally take ages to get up there. I may try to get a runner to bring me there next time :). :::I think we shouldn't clutter the wiki with unrefined information (especially when it's images), so just send them to my email, please either convert them to jpg or zip them up. :) --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 02:12, 22 February 2006 (CST) ::::I'll send them to you when I get home, which will be sometime in the middle of the night in Germany I know. If you want to team up and try to tackle Lornar's sometime check my userpage for my characters, although the weekend would probably be the only time that you and I would be on at the same time (given the time difference and all). I will go through the area one or two more times just to see if I can get some different bosses to spawn that we might be missing. --Rainith 02:22, 22 February 2006 (CST) :::::I received your maps, thanks. Those locations corrospond with the data I collected so far. They seem to be the only two spawn locations for the three stone summit bosses, although I'm not sure about that yet. In addition there seem to be three locations for the three tree bosses. --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 02:06, 23 February 2006 (CST) ::::::The one Stone Summit boss location that I didn't mark was the Ice Golem boss, he was just a bit further WNW from Tonfor Copperblood's location in that same area with all the Summit forces. ::::::For the tree bosses, as far as I know there are 3 locations, two at the far northern end and one about a quarter of a way up from the southern end, does that correspond with your info? --Rainith 02:33, 23 February 2006 (CST) :::::::Yes, that corresponds, except, as mentioned, for the third Stone Summit location, where I haven't seen anything spawning yet. I think we can assume those locations to be all there is (one boss per profession, one location per boss looks fairly good to me). I'll make maps as soon as I have the exact location for the third Stone Summit boss. --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 03:39, 23 February 2006 (CST) Banned User Just in case you did not go through the entire User Contributions, Rainith also seems to reverted a mass of User:66.67.160.125's edits because of blanking the last time he showed up. --Gares Redstorm 06:40, 2 June 2006 (CDT) :Yes, I see now that there's been quite a few more incidents. Increasing the ban time. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 07:10, 2 June 2006 (CDT) Replaced image Which image did you replace Image:Armor Rt Seitung M Undye Full.jpg with? I only ask because there is another page linked to that image that needs to be changed before the image is deleted. --Rainith 20:44, 6 June 2006 (CDT) :I'm sorry, I've been lazy with that (Pansola told my already off for it, see two entries above this :o]). Fixed it now. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 03:32, 7 June 2006 (CDT) Same problem with: *Image:Armor Rt Shing Jea M Undye Full.jpg *Image:Female Oracle.jpg --Rainith 20:27, 8 June 2006 (CDT) Unused image anomaly Was going through unused files (marked a lot for deletion). The file http://gw.gamewikis.org/images/1/15/Dreadnought%5C%27sDrift.jpg needs deletion as it is unused, however, http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Image:Dreadnought%5C%27sDrift.jpg, its generated Image: page, is not the same image! O.o;; Anyway, thought I'd leave a note with an admin since I can't mark the page. --Tinarto 02:55, 7 June 2006 (CDT) :It's a MediaWiki problem. One image is actually http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Image:Dreadnought%5C%5C%27sDrift.jpg (compare to your second link). I think it only used to happen when uploading something with an apostrophe and that everything works out fine in the current version. The unused image is from September. --68.142.14.92 03:06, 7 June 2006 (CDT) ::Yes, I remember there was some problem with apostrophed in file names. Not sure if something special needs to be done here, though. I'll just mark the unused image for deletion and we'll see if it works. :) --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 03:36, 7 June 2006 (CDT) Spam frenzy I saw you block one IP. Please block 64.12.116.X and 64.12.117.X. He is changing the IP all the time. -- 04:27, 17 June 2006 (CDT) :I am aware of that. blocking the "0" should block the whole range from 0 to 255, according to all I know about TCP-IP. Doesn't seem to have worked. Other than that I don't know how to block IP ranges ofther than by blocking every single IP manually. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 04:28, 17 June 2006 (CDT) ::Try blocking numbers 1-10, they seem ot be the ones most used. -- 04:30, 17 June 2006 (CDT) ::Tried *? — 130.58 (talk) (04:34, 17 June 2006 (CDT)) Blocking Vandals Hey Eightyfour, I just posted something here that you might be interested in. <LordBiro>/<Talk> 05:03, 17 June 2006 (CDT) Overwrite or integrate? http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/User:Incarnadine/Sandbox I'd like to update the sand drake drop information with what's in my sandbox directory, but I didn't want to overwrite your contributions. The problem is that I broke down the drops and the existing data isn't broken down. I asked for some input on the drop rate talk page, but I'd like to hear from you on what to do. Thanks! Incarnadine 16:38, 18 June 2006 (CDT) :Oh, I'd thought you had done that by now. I meant to reply there but somehow I must've forgotten. :) Don't be afraid, you won't "tick me off" by overwriting my edits, especially not by adding more detailed data than I had. Also, it's always possible to revert, if necessary. Having said that, I would go with the suggestion of adding yours as a seperate table to the page. Even though my data is less detailed, it still is valid and shouldn't be deleted (as long as we don't have a substentail larger amount of more detailed data). The optimal solution would be of course to integate both tables into one. But I myself find wikicode tables rather scary as it is, without multiple colspans going on. :) --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 18:55, 18 June 2006 (CDT) Root_Behemoths_Falls_Location.jpg needs update thumb|right|Locations where Root Behemoths can be found in The Falls are marked yellow. just was farmin around for the new axe (even got 1 ;) ) and discovered another behemont. coming from the south, the 3rd region is too small, i went west and half the way to this windrider boss in the west corner i found another behemont... but as the image is a jpeg, i hope u have a layered version somewhere... 83.77.234.132 07:20, 24 June 2006 (CDT) :tahts me up there, just... why wasnt i logged in? ;) HJT 07:22, 24 June 2006 (CDT) ::Never found one that far west there. :) I'll update the image, still have it in a workable version. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 07:37, 24 June 2006 (CDT) :::hm... it may be even a bit further west... but not anymore too sure, had a nice evening/night between ;) HJT 02:07, 25 June 2006 (CDT) GuildWiki Policy Dunno if you're still active or will care, but I messed with GuildWiki:Policy and am spamming admin talk pages to be sure it gets exposure. :) —Tanaric 18:11, 5 August 2006 (CDT) Dragonslaying Hey, could you please check Talk:Dragon Moss again?! I'd love to hear your results of testing the dragonslayer sword with wild blow against: *any Drake (Species) *Glint *Bonesnap Turtle If you could do these tests, and report results, that'd be awesome! -- 08:24, 11 August 2006 (CDT) :Already done. Check Talk:Drake (Species) for my results and comments. Hmm, should've told you. :)--[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 08:32, 11 August 2006 (CDT) ::Thanks! Very helpful. -- 08:58, 11 August 2006 (CDT) Babel boxes By the way, you show up three times under Category:Users/Language/de-N as well as en-3 and PvE. Why did you put the templates on a sub-page to have them both on your user page and the talk page. Can you use the noinclude tags so that only your user page shows up in the categories? -- 09:08, 11 August 2006 (CDT) :Oh, I wasn't aware of that. Fixing it now. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 09:41, 11 August 2006 (CDT) To bring to your attention GuildWiki_talk:Administrators#Table_of_info incase you missed it :) — Skuld 13:38, 13 September 2006 (CDT) :Ah yes, I meant to put myself in there... --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 13:46, 13 September 2006 (CDT) Booooo Tetris wins again! My nemesis steals the best free agent off the market! :) Foo might be contacting you soon by the way. --Karlos 14:30, 19 September 2006 (CDT) :SoF is slowly working it's way to infiltrate Guildwiki now, it seems, after already dominating over gwguru. Foo already did contact me and may be joining, too. :) --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 14:56, 19 September 2006 (CDT) ::Drats! Foiled again! :) --Karlos 19:48, 19 September 2006 (CDT) Email 84.175, if you don't mind, shoot me a quick email. —Tanaric 09:02, 14 October 2006 (CDT) Ban on anon Dang lag - you got to the ban moments before I did. :-) --- Barek (talk • ) - 17:00, 23 October 2006 (CDT) :I'm using "Too Slow!" on Barek! :D --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 17:04, 23 October 2006 (CDT) Improvement drive Hi. Would you like to view and comment Talk:Main Page/editcopy#Improvement drive. Thank you in advance! -- (talk) 21:54, 27 December 2006 (CST) Please review User:Gares Redstorm/Action Hopefully users will notice this as I can't possibly post on everyone's talk page. — Gares 18:24, 5 January 2007 (CST) Assassin Seitung Armor gallery Does this page is still needed? It seem just a duplicate of Assassin Seitung Armor without the art box—'├ Aratak ┤' 09:52, 17 January 2007 (CST) :Hmm, of course not. I'm not sure why this page even exists in the first plaxe, because it shouldn't. Probably a remainder from the last attempt to restructure the armor galleries. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 13:50, 17 January 2007 (CST) Frogt some coding Forgot the coding to add notes so i just added it to the page for the midnight farming build. :Umm, ok. (have I been banning so many people that random anons come to my talk page, explaining their actions? O.o ) --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 05:41, 25 January 2007 (CST) yo (user name removed because it fscked up the page layout) 15:34, 25 January 2007 (CST) :Is this the same person who had multiple accounts banned allready? -- (talk) 16:09, 25 January 2007 (CST) ::Oh look, I got a new fan. What a surprise. *rolls eyes* I assume so. Smells like an IP-range block to me... --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 16:18, 25 January 2007 (CST) :::Your sense of smell is amazing. :D Seems Fyren banned their CIDR block, at least the IPs. Can't see what registered users are. — Gares 16:47, 25 January 2007 (CST) ::::I suggest banning that account for indefinitely anyway, even if the user were a serious one (Yeah, right...). Viewing it's contributions is impossible as the wiki gives some sort of error. If the user is a serious one, he may make a new user. -- (talk) 16:49, 25 January 2007 (CST)